Trip to the Museum
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Sasuke's a dead man walking or at least he's tired enough to look like it. Naruto's worried and wants to take him home. After Sasuke agrees Naruto gets advice on a bus while Sasuke sleeps. One can only guess what the advice is and what it means. Narusasu. I own nothing.


**Trip to the Museum**

Sasuke, a rich kid and Naruto, a street kid making his own, go to the same high school. Sasuke had inherited everything his family owned, Naruto had inherited nothing. Somehow, they ended up as friends along the way. They're polar opposites but complement each other at the same time. No one can see how the friendship works, hell even they couldn't tell you though Sasuke would be sure to deny it. Now their class was on a trip to some museum that Naruto couldn't be bothered to get the specifics of sitting in the front seat with a very tired and very irritable Sasuke.

Now you must be thinking, since when is Naruto willing to sit where all the quiet people sit? Well, normally he and Sasuke get into an argument about where they're going to sit though Sasuke would just have Naruto go and sit in the back on his own if it didn't mean him having to sit with one of his fangirls but alas it did so they would fight until they came to a compromise which usually consisted on siting in the middle but this time since Naruto noticed that Sasuke looked ready to collapse from exhaustion—he knew it probably having to do with Sasuke stressing and spending 24hours of studying because well… that's just what he does—and so he surrendered to Sasuke just this once.

Naruto could see that Sasuke looked like he was going to explode at all the noisy people on the bus, which for once didn't include Naruto. Although Naruto is usually the one who causes problems he's always been aware of the consequences of his actions, so he knew he had to calm Sasuke down somehow.

"Hey, come on Sasuke," Naruto said, "You know you can't explode at them, think of what it would do to your reputation!"

"I don't give a shit about any reputation right now," Sasuke said moodily, "I swear, if those people don't shut up soon…"

"Er… well, you want to see this stupid museum right?" Naruto asked.

"Your point?" Sasuke asked.

"If you snap now, the teachers are gonna punish you and you might not be able to see it and we both know I don't give a rats ass about this stupid trip to begin with." Naruto said.

"Hn… I hate it when you have a point." Sasuke sighed.

"Just take a nap," Naruto said, "If you can ignore me you can sleep through them."

Sasuke proceeded to sigh again but obediently closed his eyes missing the grin that spread across Naruto's face at having won the little argument. Naruto then took out his iPod and began to hum to the tune he was listening to. After a while Naruto felt a weight fall against his shoulder. Looking over he realised it was Sasuke having slumped over against him in his sleep. He blinked a few times and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He looked around to see if anyone noticed and Kakashi, Sasuke's guardian and one of the school's teachers, had a suspicious twinkle in his eye.

Looking back at Sasuke he sighed, what could he do? If he moved him over he'd either fall back on him or off the seat and he didn't have the heart to wake him, he knew Sasuke needed the rest. So, to repeat the question, what could he do? Nothing, that's what, oh well, let Sasuke kill him later. He came to realise though if he didn't slip his arm around Sasuke he was going to end up banging his head against Naruto's shoulder the whole ride there which meant when they got to the museum he'd have a killer headache or he'd wake up early. Feeling unusually self-conscience he wrapped an arm around Sasuke. He then pointedly looked out the window so he wouldn't have to be aware of anyone who might notice especially Kakashi.

When Naruto saw the museum approaching he made sure to wake Sasuke up. Sasuke groaned and grumbled obviously not wanting to wake up but he did and asked what the hell Naruto wanted. Naruto stared at him for a few seconds thinking that Sasuke couldn't be serious then noticing Sasuke was showing no signs of this being a joke of some sort he said they were going to be at the museum in a few minutes. Sasuke simply nodded his head in understanding. Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke for a bit longer before he shrugged and turned his attention back to his iPod.

After the bus pulled into the museum and they all got off Sasuke still looked like a dead man walking. Even Kakashi looked concerned and was glancing back at Sasuke constantly. Naruto had left Sasuke alone for five minutes to talk to Kakashi to verify that Sasuke had indeed been up all night studying and came back to find Sasuke falling to the floor from exhaustion and had barely managed to catch him in time.

"Sasuke, maybe we should leave," Naruto suggested, "I really think you need to get some sleep."

"No," Sasuke scowled.

"But Sasu-" Naruto started before getting cut off.

"I said no." Sasuke snapped.

Naruto shut himself up and looked over to Kakashi. Naruto made gestures and mouthed, "I'm gonna try and get Sasuke out of here, don't wait up." Kakashi nodded in understanding. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and managed to convince him to walk at a more leisure pace.

"Naruto, we're going to lose the group if we don't hurry up." Sasuke said.

"And you're going to pass out before we're even done here," Naruto said, "C'mon Sasuke, you can come back some other time."

"No," Sasuke said but the way he said it was… off and Naruto noticed.

"…Sasuke?" Naruto asked tentatively.

Sasuke made no attempt to answer.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, can we just go Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was finding this all very odd but he still used the opportunity to try and get Sasuke to leave by asking, "Go, as in leave? By all means, let's go."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Sasuke scowled.

"Oh _come on_ Sasuke, I'll bring you back another time." Naruto said.

"Right," Sasuke snorted, "I find that hard to believe."

"I promise I'll bring you back, I'll write it down and sign it so you can have proof but," Naruto said, "you need to leave and get sleep. What part of that is so difficult to comprehend?"

"…What about everyone else, it'll be bad if we just leave." Sasuke argued.

"Kakashi already knows I'm trying to get you to leave, he'll just assume I managed." Naruto said.

"Well, we'd still be expected to return to school." Sasuke said.

"You got sick, there problem solved." Naruto said.

"That would be a lie Naruto." Sasuke said.

"So was you telling me nothing's wrong and," Naruto smirked, "you sure didn't have a problem then."

Sasuke scowled but didn't say otherwise. Naruto grinned, he had won and he was quite pleased with himself on the matter. His slung his arm over Sasuke's shoulder and started directing his reluctant friend to the nearest exit while using his phone to figure out how they were gonna get back. He found a bus stop that would be on route back to where the school was around. He guided Sasuke to the bus stop. They sat on a bench and Naruto had another argument with Sasuke about him sleeping while they waited and Naruto won out by saying the bus wasn't scheduled to be here for another hour but Sasuke was finding it hard to sleep on the uncomfortable bench even with how exhausted he is.

"Ugh, it's no use Naruto," Sasuke groaned, "I can't sleep on this thing."

"Hm…" Naruto said obviously thinking of an alternative, "Alright, come here."

"…You're joking right?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, now come here." Naruto said with that goofy grin of his, arms spread wide, inviting Sasuke to lie in their embrace.

"Sorry to disappoint you but," Sasuke said, "I don't find you that much of an improvement to this bench."

"Ouch, that really hurt Sasuke," Naruto joked, "Now come here, you won't know just how comfy I am until you give it a shot."

Sasuke snorted and tried to ignore Naruto but he kept urging him on and he was finding his resolve breaking because really, he couldn't honestly say Naruto was less comfortable than the bench and he was just so damn tired. He kept glancing at Naruto with tempted eyes and Naruto knew that he was going to cave soon.

"…Fine, fine, but just this once and I don't _ever_ want to hear about this, got it?" Sasuke demanded but Naruto knew he had won whether he said yes or no.

"You got it, now come on you need all the sleep you can get." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke grunted but crawled into Naruto's arms and curled up to him. He was surprised at just how comfortable he found Naruto. He had to admit—to himself anyway—that Naruto was the next best thing to being curled under his covers on a bed. Now combine the two and that would be perfect. So Sasuke sighed, snuggled that much closer and closed his eyes falling asleep within seconds.

The next time he opened his eyes Naruto's telling him the bus would be here in five. Sasuke just made a grumbling noise and sighed. He pointedly moved closer to Naruto while trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Naruto thought Sasuke looked absolutely adorable and was also thinking, _well, hell why not,_ before he pulled Sasuke right into his lap. Sasuke squeaked in surprise while blushing but didn't protest.

"Heheh, Sasuke, did you just squeak?" Naruto grinned.

"Shut up," Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto chuckled again but Sasuke noted that he also didn't say anything else either so Sasuke sighed and tucked his head under Naruto's. Naruto rested his head atop Sasuke's and held him nice and close and Sasuke smiled even though Naruto couldn't see it. They stayed like that until they saw the bus coming in and Sasuke had to get up even though he didn't want to and Naruto followed and when the bus pulled in Naruto took his hand and led him up the steps and that small smile returned to his lips.

"How 'bout we sit in the back this time," Naruto suggested putting enough money in the dispenser for the both of them, "It's not loud and it's got a three seater so it should be easier for you to get comfortable."

Sasuke nodded and gave a yawn as Naruto pulled him along. Once they were at the back Naruto sat down in the corner seat and pulled Sasuke back into his lap. Sasuke blushed and buried his face in Naruto's neck, Naruto's arms around his waist as he just breathed in his scent and Sasuke's rapid heart slowly calmed down and his body relaxed into his embrace and he allowed his eyes to close to sleep and he felt one of Naruto's hands start combing through his hair before sleep took over.

Naruto sat there calmly with Sasuke's breath tickling his neck when an old man came on and sat next to Naruto. He smiled over at Naruto and the sleeping Sasuke in his arms. Naruto grinned back at the man.

"Hi there," Naruto said figuring the old man might want to talk.

"Hello lad," He said, "Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"Well… yeah, but ya see our class got to go on a trip to this museum today and my friend here, he's a study-aholic and you know even though he has perfectly fine studying habits and like could probably study for five minutes a day and still ace the test spent all of last night studying because he has a test tomorrow and now he's a zombie so I'm forcing him to go home which means I have to take him there, so um… yeah."

"Oh, how sweet of you," He smiled, "You two look like you make a wonderful couple."

Naruto's cheeks turned a light shade of pink saying, "Oh… thanks, but we're not a couple. I mean, I can't say I wouldn't want to be, you know, a couple with him and all but, um, we're not."

"Oh dear and you've never asked him out have you?" The old man asked.

"Well, no, how'd you know that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"May I ask you something?" He asked with a smile and Naruto knew the old man was going to try to help him out and explain at the same time in his own way.

"Sure thing," Naruto grinned eagerly. If there was one thing that would make him willing, and excited, to put up with what could be riddles and do 20 personal questions with a complete stranger would most definitely have to revolve around Sasuke.

"Now, am I right to assume you pulled the lad into your lap?" He asked.

Naruto gave him a nod.

"Good, good. So, if it had been anyone but you do you believe he would have allowed it?" The old man asked.

"…No," Naruto said, "Man, you're like… a heaven sent or something."

"O-ho-ho, I wouldn't go so far as to call me that but thank you," He said.

"Oh, by the way, when's your stop," Naruto asked and then noticing he might take it the wrong way quickly went to explain, "I mean, it's just when Sasuke's grumpy he usually tends to like to use any excuse he can to throttle me so if you were still on he might just kill me."

"Would you like another one of my insights lad?" The old man asked.

"You mean, you saw something else from what I just said, man that's amazing! Oh, I'd love one by the way." Naruto grinned.

"Well then, here goes, when the young lad is using every excuse there is to 'throttle you' as you put it are you being affectionate with him and so obviously worried about him like you are now?" He asks.

Naruto really and I mean _really _thought this over because he could not think of one time that Sasuke had gotten upset with him when he would worry about him like today and show the affection he did now. Did that mean Sasuke had always really been upset with him because his mind wasn't completely focused solely on him like today and he was using everything else as an excuse to tell him he was upset? Wow, he wished he'd learned this sooner. He'd have to make sure to think more behind the reason of things and stuff with Sasuke from now on.

"Man, I could so totally hug you right now, but like I can't," Naruto said, "Is there anything I can do to repay you because really I was so completely blind and I think thanks to your insight it's gonna lead me to being the happiest guy on earth and I so want to do something to repay you."

"Your gratitude is enough lad, just be sure to try reading between the lines some more with this one so you don't miss something else," The old man smiled, "Ah, this is my stop, best of luck to the two of you."

"Thank you, old—I mean sir, thank you so much," Naruto grinned estatic, "I hope you win the lottery or, or find whatever will make you the happiest guy on earth like me. You deserve it!"

"Haha thank you lad, I can see why this young man trusts you so much, the qualities he must have fallen for, such a kind soul." He smiled before getting up and leaving and Naruto couldn't help thinking though that was a very nice thing to say to someone it was also rather creepy.

Naruto then looked out the window and noticed that their stop was next, he looked down at Sasuke and smiled and gently shook him awake. Sasuke made a quiet whine of protest and hearing that the bus was still moving he pouted and snuggled back into Naruto enjoying how Naruto's arm held him just a tiny bit tighter and how his hand came to comb through his hair.

"Hey, Sasuke, have I ever told you how adorable you are when you act like this?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke mumbled with a glaring blush.

This time Naruto didn't chuckle. He smiled and said, "Whatever you say Sasuke." Just then the bus stopped and Sasuke and Naruto got up. Naruto took Sasuke's hand, grinned at him and led the way. Sasuke could tell by Naruto's mood change he had missed something while he was asleep. Naruto just kept having this knowing look in his eye whenever he looked at him and it made him nervous.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked while they walked in the direction of the school.

"Nothing, nothing, I guess I'm just in an overly good mood 'cause I got this advice from this old guy on the bus ride while you were resting," Naruto said, "Though, you don't have to look so concerned, I don't have some evil plan going on unless you count making you sleep the day away."

"I always have reason to worry with you." Sasuke scowled.

"Aw, the pain Sasuke, the pain," Naruto joked, "but, no really, you worrying is bad, worrying will interfere with you sleeping, so it's not okay."

Naruto could see Sasuke becoming a little less upset. That old man really is smart to have known that just from something Naruto said, creepy too yes, but at the moment he couldn't care less.

"Look, really Sasuke, I wouldn't dream of doing anything to you today," Naruto said, "I just want you to rest."

Sasuke shuffled a bit and looked away. Aw, he loved his new found information so much right now, Sasuke was so cute at the moment. He knew he'd won Sasuke over and was on his good side now which was a must in Naruto's opinion.

"So, Sasuke when we get to my house, say I didn't wake you up and just carried you inside, would you kill me?" Naruto asked.

"…Yes," Sasuke blushed but the way he said it made Naruto doubt it but he decided to play along.

"Aw, that sucks, I really wanted to carry you in." Naruto said as though this was something that crossed his mind time and time again.

Sasuke's blush was very much more apparent and you could tell he was having an inner battle with his pride as his hand closed more firmly in Naruto's. Naruto got the idea that sending little tempts his way might break his resolve and if Sasuke gave him permission to carry him, he promised himself to hug Sasuke right after just because he knew it would bump up his mood even if he didn't outright show it.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to let it slide, just this once?" Naruto asked looking at him with that gentle smile that he knew Sasuke would know means he means what he's saying, that it's not a joke.

Sasuke started to squirm a little, he wanted to say yes, it was obvious but he hadn't yet won the Sasuke little inner battle. He grinned because he had the trick to winning Sasuke over, his precious ramen, he would give it up for a week and he told Sasuke so and he looked like he couldn't believe a word he had just heard.

"Yes, that's right, I will give up ramen for a _week_ if you would be so kind as to let me carry you to my place." Naruto said.

"Are you sick?" Sasuke asked.

"…Nope," Naruto said, "So what do you say? I suggest you say yes. You'll also end up getting my awesome cooking skills and I _do_ know how to cook Sasuke."

"…Er…uh, al-alright?" Sasuke said not completely aware he had actually just agreed but Naruto had and was radiating happiness and had picked Sasuke up in a hug and spun him around making him yelp in surprise and grab onto Naruto's shoulders for dear life before he was put down only to be picked up again. Only this time Naruto had swept Sasuke off his feet, literally. He was carrying Sasuke bridle style to his car and while Sasuke was telling Naruto to put him down his arms were wrapped around his neck telling him that truthfully that wasn't what he wanted at all.

"I ain't putting you down Sasuke," Naruto grinned, "We have a deal, I get to carry you home that means from here to the car, the car to my house so deal."

Sasuke pouted but shut up because really that had been the deal whether that was what he had meant to agree to or not. He buried his nose into the crook of Naruto's neck and basically clung to Naruto and all too soon he was being placed on the ground and a door was being opened for him and Sasuke sat in the passenger seat and Naruto closed the door and slid into the driver seat and decided why not kiss him now, just for the hell of it. So as Sasuke pouted Naruto reached out and caressed his cheek and Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into the touch and Naruto bent over and placed his other hand on Sasuke's thigh and he was about to open his eyes when he felt Naruto kissing him and his eyes shot open in shock and yes there Naruto was, eyes closed kissing him.

Then suddenly he shoved all his shock aside and closed his eyes and started to kiss back, his hands reaching out and fisting in Naruto's shirt as he pulls him closer because right now all that matters is that he's wanted this for ages and he's dreamed about it and it's happening now. Too soon for Sasuke the kiss was over and Naruto was grinning down at him.

"Naruto… what," Sasuke asked confused.

Naruto leaned away so he could lean against his seat but was still facing Sasuke. His hand continued to caress his cheek which seemed to reassure him. Naruto smiled lovingly at him and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Sasuke's heart beat was becoming frantic, he didn't see why Naruto felt the need to make him wait for an answer because he swore he had been sitting there for hours before Naruto responded to him no matter what the stupid digital clock said.

"I want to be with you," Naruto said simply, "So, will you be mine?"

Sasuke's throat felt dry. Naruto had cuddled him, complimented him, _kissed_ him, _and_ asked him out all in one day. Sasuke didn't care what anyone said, this was better than heaven. All he needed to call this perfect was for Naruto to tell him he loved him. Though Sasuke was pretty sure if Naruto said that so soon he just might doubt him because really, who says that before they start to date. Sasuke finally processed that Naruto was still waiting for an answer and nodded his head. If possible Naruto's grin grew that much bigger.

"Great, then let's head home!" Naruto said sitting properly in his seat and started the car and put his seatbelt on.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke sputtered.

"Dating or not Sasuke," Naruto chuckled, "you still need to sleep. I'll still be around tomorrow."

"You can't just dump this on me and then expect me to sleep!" Sasuke said.

"Of course I can, whatever bliss you just got out of that kiss," Naruto grinned mischievously which didn't help in making Sasuke want to sleep any more than he did a minute ago, "you're just gonna have to dream about it because I assure you, nothing is going to happen until you get your rest."

Sasuke scowled but didn't put up more of an argument. He knew even if he tried it wouldn't get him anywhere. Sasuke sighed and somehow managed to curl up so that his head was on Naruto's lap while his body lay in the passenger seat. Naruto smiled down at him as he reversed out of the parking spot and started to comb his hand through Sasuke's hair as he drove off.

"Don't worry Sasu," Naruto said softly, "I'm gonna take good care of you."

Sasuke reached up and grabbed the hand combing through his hair, pulling it down and kissing it before he nuzzled Naruto's pant leg, a smile spreading across his face Naruto was sure not to miss and said, "I know, Naruto, I know."

Naruto grinned down at him for a second before turning his attention back to the road and closed his hand in Sasuke's who quickly fell asleep. Naruto proceeded to bring him home and carried him into his house, he brought him to his bed and placed him in it and then crawled in next to him and wrapped the young man in his arms. Sasuke subconsciously snuggled closer to Naruto and his warmth and that's where he stayed all day and all night long and where he intended to be every night for the rest of his life.


End file.
